User talk:SiegfreidZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gauntlet! Thanks for your edit to the Gauntlet Dark Legacy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:56, March 14, 2010 sure thing, thanks =)Sclera1 02:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I only need help w/ one thing, and thats creating secret forms of the characters in Dark Legacy. :Do you mean how to find them? They're obtained by collecting Coins in Treasure Rooms. -SiegfreidZ 21:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the Problem? Why do you disagree with any of the characters or legendary items being a part of one the realm's categories? For example: Archer-Forest Realm, or Legendary Ice Axe-Mountain Kingdom/Castle Stronghold (for it corresponds with both. It's found in the Castle Stronghold, and used in the Mountain Kingdom). And furthermore, why wouldn't the the Legendary Ice Axe and other legendary items be named by the most recent game's name? For example Poisonous Bellows-Toxic Bellows. I understand the characters names however. : In regards to the categories, I've got no problem with the categories; I think that's a good idea. I just haven't gotten around to resetting them after moving the pages around, but I'd like to have those in place. However, in regards to the weapon names, here're my reasons: * First, it's chronologically appropriate. It's what they were initially called, and it's what the older players who started with Legends are familiar with. Also, for those who started with Dark Legacy, it shows them what the original names were. I think it's more appropriate to start an article "from the beginning", as it were, and notate changes and alterations from that point of view. * Secondly, aesthetics. I believe that, for example Ice Axe of Untar is more evocative and original than the more generic Legendary Ice Axe, which is an appellation that can be applied to any of the other weapons. It lends a bit more of a fantasy flavor to the setting. G:DL had the unfortunate tendency to reduce most of the names to a more simplistic nature, or a mere description of the item's purpose (Scimitar of Rasha>'Scimitar of Decapitation'), and I find that detracts from the setting. The weapon names from Legends have small stories attached to them which are referenced by the names; these don't make it in G:DL. * Thirdly, and I know this isn't really a reason, but in every Dark Legacy page that references the legendary weapons, I've set the links to reflect their new names, which of course link back to the original names. Thus, even those who started with Dark Legacy will be able to find the right items and they are set appropriately for the title. -SiegfreidZ 16:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Boss Infoboxes I agree with your previous idea, aside from "Minions". I even want to make a Character infobox. However iv'e never gotten around to it. But I would like to keep "Minions", for every realm has their own varitions of monsters in both G:DL, and GL. : Okay, that's cool. I can work on a rewrite in the next couple of days, and we'll see how it looks before applying it to the rest of the bosses. -SiegfreidZ 17:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) hey Siegfreid, i noticed that there wan't much information and images for the game, Gauntlet III: The final quest. When i couldn't find any information on the gameboy colour game of Duke Nukem, i downloaded an emulator and took screenshots of the levels. i could do it, but i don't think i know how to use the Amiga emulators or whether or not i am able to do it. There seems to be some downloads for Gauntlet III and Amiga/Jaguar emulators but i find them a bit confusing. Its ironic that a decent game is not referenced at all except for one scanned manual. maybe you might have more luck understanding the various emulators. cheers Sclera1 05:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I've got a ton of emulators, and have used them before for wiki projects, but nothing that can play Gauntlet III yet. I'll keep looking. -SiegfreidZ 15:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) is it true that using an emulator for the Jaguar etc. is harder and more complex than the emulators for the gamboy? Thats what i originally thought Sclera1 (talk) 10:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am crazy obsessed with Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, Gauntlet Legends, and all of the other games. I am experienced in Photoshop and have a lot of free time to add, edit, and research every scroll, grunt, and exploit there is. I hope to improve this wiki to make it the best Gauntlet resource it can be! SharkButler (talk) 02:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) SharkButler - The Sharkiest Shark of all the Sharks., Esq.